A wireless communication device, such as a cellular phone or a tablet device, can be used to perform various types of communications, such as making voice calls, transmitting or receiving textual messages, and transmitting or receiving computer-readable files. The various types of communications can be carried out by one or more communication networks. One of the communication networks can be a wireless network operated by a service provider that provides communication services to a user of the wireless communication device.
A service provider network can be configured in an arrangement that requires the wireless devices to register with the service provider network prior to the device using the service provider network. The service provider network can be overloaded if a large number of devices, such as wireless communication devices, request registration with the network simultaneously or close to simultaneously and the service provider network attempts to process all of the registrations requests. A quality of service provided by the service provider network can be degraded when the service provider network is overloaded by processing a high quantity of registration requests.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.